deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodege is the main protagonist from the video game series, BlazBlue. He previously fought Sol Badguy in the 41st episode of Death Battle, Ragna VS Sol Badguy. He also fought Dante in an episode of One Minute Melee. He also appeared in the 65th episode of DBX where he has fought against Ruby Rose from RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Al vs Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragna VS Allen * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Cloud Strife * Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge (Completed) * Eren Jaeger VS Ragna * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ganondorf * Ghost Rider Vs Ragna * Ragna the Bloodedge vs Gordeau (Completed) * Ragna the Bloodedge VS Guts * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ichigo Kurosaki * Ike vs. Ragna * Inuyasha vs. Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragna the Bloodedge vs Issei Hyoudou * Kurumi Tokisaki Vs Ragna the Bloodedge (By Nier Hitoshura) * Ragna the Bloodedge Vs. Meliodas (Abandoned) * Ragna the Bloodedge vs Naruto Uzumaki * Ragna The Bloodegde VS Riku * Ruby Rose VS Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragna The Bloodedge Vs Ryuko Matoi * Ragna the Bloodedge VS Saber (Artoria Pendragon) * Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sasuke Uchiha * Scorpion vs Ragna * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Shidou Itsuka * Ragna the Bloodedge VS Slash Grey (Completed) * Sol Badguy vs. Ragna the Bloodedge (Fanon Version) * Ragna the Bloodedge VS. Soma Cruz (Completed) * Ragna vs Spawn * Ragna VS Tatsumi * Vash the Stampede vs Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Velvet Crowe * Vincent Valentine VS Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragna vs Wario (Completed) * Wolverine vs. Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragna The Bloodedge VS Yu Narukami * Zero VS Ragna The Bloodedge * Ragna vs Hyde Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Aladdin (Magi) * Alucard (Castlevania) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Anakin Skywalker * Archer (Fate) * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Bayonetta * Chrom (Fire Emblem) * Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) * Deadpool * Death (Darksiders) * Gardevoir (Pokemon) * Goku * He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Hulk * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Luke Skywalker * Mao (Disgaea) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) * Qrow Branwen * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raven * Raven Branwen * Roy (Fire Emblem) * Sailor Moon * Samus Aran * Scrooge McDuck (Disney) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Terra (Kingdom Hearts) * Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) * Trunks * Undyne * Yang Xiao Long With Jin Kisaragi * Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long With Noel Vermillion * Shulk & Fiora History Also known as the Grim Reaper, Ragna is feared by the Novus Orbis Librarium for being the most powerful individual to have ever rebelled against them since the Ikaruga Civil War. His actions, which included destroying countless number of their branches, have labeled him the most wanted criminal and caused him to receive the largest bounty ever in the history of the NOL. He possesses a powerful form of Ars Magus called the Azure Grimoire, or simply referred to as the titular BlazBlue, which is often either the secondary or primary target of those after him and his bounty. His ultimate goal is to destroy the NOL, for he blames them for destroying his family. He is Jin Kisaragi's biological brother, whose rivalry with him stems from an incident that happened when their sister, Saya was presumably killed. His right arm is mechanical because his real one was cut off by Yūki Terumi, who had taken control of Jin's mind. He was resurrected by Rachel Alucard as a Dhampir, causing one of his green eyes to turn red and his once-blond hair to white. The BlazBlue he possesses is only a fragment of an imitation; the true Grimoire is actually destined to be wielded by Noel Vermillion. The handle "Bloodedge" refers to the red jacket and sword given to Ragna by Jubei before he left; both items belonged to an obscure warrior named Bloodedge, who fought the Black Beast in order to protect humanity long enough for the Six Heroes to develop the Ars Magus technology. Jubei called him a friend and a true hero, and Ragna took on the title as Jubei saw him as a student of great potential. In the beginning events of Continuum Shift, Ragna has taken Noel into his care, and starts caring for her much like he did with his sister, Saya. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *6'0.8"/185 cm *172 lbs/78 kg *Blood type: B *Alias: the Grim Reaper *Frequent dine-and-dasher *Bounty: 90,000,000,000 *His foul mouth gives him the Angry Video Game Nerd a run for his money *Has a crippling fear of ghosts Azure Grimoire *Gives Ragna virtually unmatched control over seithr *Absorbs the soul of its target *Augmented by the Idea Engine **Acquired from the dying ^-No.11 **Adds the ability to create a force field **Can activate Blood Kain without losing life force *Turned Ragna's right eye red when bonded with him *Doubles Ragna's attack power Move Set *Hell's Fang **Dashes in with a seithr-enhanced punch *Inferno Divider **A rising leap slash using his sword *Gauntlet Hades **Downward strike powered by seithr *Dead Spike **Summons the jaws of the Black Beast *Blood Kain **Boosts speed, power and soul-draining ability Feats *Accelerated healing ability *Extremely high pain tolerance **Taken many impale wounds through vital organs **Sacrificed his left arm showing zero pain *Punched a crater into a wall with his non-Azure Grimoire hand *Defeated the giant anti-Black Beast bio-weapon, Take-Mikazuchi *Can defeat Murakumo Units without using his Azure Grimoire Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna in Chronophantasma BlazBlue wallpaper - Ragna the Bloodedge (4) - widescreen.png|Ragna using the Azure Ragna.gif|Ragna through Terumi's eyes in BlazBlue: Central Fiction Ragna's Wanted Poster.png|Ragna's Wanted Poster Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Returning DBX Combatants